


Bath Time

by TwinkieMonsterTallah



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Mello refusing sex, Rubber Ducks, bath tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/pseuds/TwinkieMonsterTallah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should join me and Robert.” </p><p>“For the last time, I am not having sex with you and a duck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyaRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/gifts).



Mello glanced up from the Russian fairy tale book he was reading to give his boyfriend, Matt a glare. “Are you fucking finished yet?” he growled. “I want a shower. I can’t keep up my gorgeous looks on chocolate alone.” 

Matt gave Mello a puppy look with his blue/green eyes and whined, “Mells, can we have sex?” 

“No, we can’t.” Mello said. “I haven’t had my shower, I’m almost out of chocolate since I can’t leave you alone, and you’re too injured to take a piss by yourself. What the fuck possessed you to get shot?” 

“It wasn’t my idea. I thought those guys wouldn’t shoot.” The redhead muttered. “Please Mello? And can Robert join us?” 

“Robert? Are you fucking cheating on me?!” Mello yelled. 

“No.” Matt held up a rubber duck and pointed. “This is Robert. He wants to join.” 

Mello sighed and went back to his book. “No.” 

After a few more minutes, Matt reached over and poked Mello’s book. “Mells? Can we have sex now?” 

‘Are you done with your bath?” 

“No.” 

“Have I had a shower?” 

“No.” 

“Have I had any chocolate in the last five minutes?” 

“No.” 

“So what makes you think I’m in a good mood?” 

Matt bit his lip, then held the duck up again. “Robert thinks you’re in a good mood. We should let him join.” 

“No, dammit!” Mello snapped. “Hurry the fuck up and get out!” 

The redhead pouted and went back to playing in the bubbles, then looked up again. “You should join me and Robert.” He said. He made a kissy face and held the duck up once more. 

Mello looked at the ceiling like he was asking someone up there, maybe Kira, to bitch slap his boyfriend with a bolt of lightning. However, no such bolt came, much to his disappointment, so he had to talk to a still living person. “For the last time, I am not having sex with you and a duck.” 

It took another ten minutes for Matt to decide to stop fucking with Mello and admit that he was done. While the blonde psycho was helping him get to his bedroom, he smirked and said: “By the way, the duck doesn’t really want to join, and I was done with my bath twenty minutes ago. 

Mello gave Matt a look that leaked more venom than a baby snake and dropped the redhead on the hallway floor. “You can fucking crawl to bed, bitch.” He snapped. “And you are so not getting laid until I forget that I said you’re not getting any!” With that, he turned around and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

On the floor, Matt started to laugh hysterically, then winced and curled in a ball when his bullet injuries started to hurt again. “Ow…”


End file.
